Fortune Cookie
by ElphieAtHeart
Summary: This is based off of a scene from a show called Queer as Folk. My friend showed it too me and it was too cute to pass up! It's a fluff piece! Slash! Don't like, don't read.


-1**A/N****: This story is the first I've ever attempted at a Slash fic. I normally don't think of these kinds of stories but after reading a few with Sirius and Remus paired, I thought I'd give it a shot. Review and tell me what you think. **

Fortune Cookie

Remus grinned widely as he held the two this chopsticks between his fingers, perfectly balancing a small piece of shrimp at their tips. Bringing the chopsticks up from his plate, he held the food offering up to the mouth of the young man sitting across from him. Sirius grinned and clamped his teeth over the shrimp, pulling back as Remus retracted his hand, removing the two chopsticks from his friend's mouth. Remus watched a s Sirius chewed and swallowed the seafood, placing the chopsticks down on the short table where both were currently sitting, and sighed contently.

It had been a long day. Starting with a hellish awakening by an obnoxiously loud screech owl belonging to his by speckled best friend, from dawn until dust the entire day unfolded into Remus's own personal nightmare… house shopping with Lily Evans. Now, Remus new he was gay, but also understood that although he might be a bit on the queen-side and that Remus had always considered the young werewolf of his "twink - physique", Remus Lupin hated shopping of any kind. Never having the money to afford anything particularly fancy or elegant, Remus grew up learning to buy the necessities and continue on with life. But, for some reason, Lily had it in her red little head that the word "gay" was equal to the word "shopoholic." Preparing for the upcoming wedding between Lily Evans and James Potter was exhausting, and, with the wedding bells ringing in only three days, Remus had been hoping to spend the day with his own love of his life. That idea was squashed with Lily's letter, exclaiming that she " NEEDED a second opinion on whether the kitchen should have one or two sinks!" At nearing ten thirty that night, Remus had returned home tired, grumpy, and ready to live the rest of his life perfectly content in a mud shack. Sirius surprised him with his favorite dinner, set up and waiting when he got home. Remus was once again reminded why he fell in love with the man.

Reaching forward, Sirius snatching up one of the two plastic wrapped fortune cookies and tore the wrapper off with his teeth. He proceeded to snap it in half and pilled out the thin strip of paper hidden inside. "Surprises await you," he read form the paper strip, "Well, that's not vague at all," his voice oozed sarcasm. "What does your's say?" Sirius asked, looking over to Remus who was in the process of removing his own fortune.

"The man you love with slowly and sensually begin to peel off all of his clothes, revealing his perfect body… hm…" Remus glanced out of the corner of his eye to watch his lover's reaction. Sirius looked slightly engaged. "He will then proceed to stalk you down like a predator until you are unable to escape,"

"That's interesting."

"Then," Remus continued, sliding under the table and flipping over on his back until he was watching is lover, his head resting in Remus' lap, "He will use his mind-control power to render you immobile while he begins to have his wicked ways with you."

"This is one long fortune" Sirius commented lightly.

"That's not all," Remus continued, pushing Sirius in the chest until his lover fell backwards onto the soft, plush carpet of their small apartment. "He will then continue to slowly remove your own clothes while he does things that get you wild, crazy, hot _and _bothered." Remus spoke, kissing his way up Sirius' shirt and along the column of his neck.

"All four?" Sirius asked, allowing his smaller counterpart to assault him with his soft, warm kisses.

"All four," Remus repeated. "Then," he continued, hovering over his lover as Sirius took the job of peppering kisses, "He will perform unmentionable acts that leave you quite dizzy before making love to you until you pass out," he concluded, his last words slightly winded as Sirius began running his tongue along a particularly sensitive part of Remus' neck, right along his pulse point.

For a moment, the room was silent, save for the small noises coming from Remus under the slow torture of his passionately talented lover. Suddenly, Sirius stopped. Remus looked down in confusion.

"In bed," Sirius stated.

"Huh?"

"You have to end every fortune with 'in bed'." Sirius explained.

"I was thinking… 'on the floor.'" Remus challenged.

Sighing in a rather dramatic way, Sirius rolled his eyes, "Fine, if we _have _to." Wrapping his arms around the werewolf, Sirius pulled his lover close and rolled the both of them over until he was positioned on top, smiling as Remus' laughter bubbled up. "You know," Sirius said from his higher position, "You are really pushy when it comes to how we have sex."

Straining his neck forward to place a small kiss alone his lover's chin, Remus grinned, "I haven't heard you complain yet."

Letting his own Cheshire smile develop across his mouth, Sirius accepted the kiss, "You're a clever little devil, aren't you?"

Reaching down, Remus grabbed the end of Sirius' shirt, pulling it up and over his head, causing his lover's jet black hair to become ruffled and perfectly messy, "I prefer to think of myself as wolfish." Sirius smiled in agreement before putting his mouth to better use against Remus'. Stroking his lover's neck and shoulders, Remus felt for the cool, silver chain that always hung there. Finding his target, Remus pulled the chain around until a larger metal piece bumped into his fingers.

Breaking the kiss and receiving a groan of annoyance from Sirius, Remus ignored him and turned his attention to the necklace. Threaded along the thin silver chain was a simple, platinum ring, noting more the a plain band with the initials S.L.B. inscribed along the inside, stating Sirius' official name, Sirius Lupin-Black.

Fingering the ring, Remus looked up to his lover and husband of almost a year. Trying to keep the disappointment from his voice, Remus asked, "When can we tell them?"

Sighing and burrowing his face into the werewolf's neck, Sirius spoke in a soft-strained tone, "When the time is right, cub." Sirius used his pet name for Remus, calling him once more his little wolf cub. The strain in his voice let his lover know the laws restricting werewolf's' and homosexual rights were taking its own toll on the young man.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Remus asked.

Pulling the matching silver chain from his partner's shirt, Sirius ran his own finger's along the band, branded on the inside with the initials R.L.B. " How much?" Sirius asked, an eyebrow raised in a cocky fashion.

Grinning seductively, Remus leaned forward and whispered in a low voice, "Let me show you."


End file.
